


Flowers and Parcels

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Florist Lance (Voltron), Fluff, I mean this is me we're talking about Keith is always soft smitten, Inspired by Art, Jock Keith (Voltron), Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith only walks into the flower shop because he missed a parcel, now waiting to be picked up there. He didn't expect to find not only his needed protein supply, but also a very cute boy.





	Flowers and Parcels

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post a piece I'd been working on since last month like 2 weeks ago, but alas, my health situation disrupted my plans once more, after some other stresses and changes IRL. I'm still working on the WIP but to ease my way back into writing, I wrote this warm up drabble that I could also present for Klance AU month now.
> 
> This little ficlet is inspired by [this lovely drawing](https://twitter.com/LostKimin/status/1097630578483040257) LostKimin made for the flowershop prompt! If you like the art, give it a retweet if you can!
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Keith stopped in front of a building around the corner, looking at the slip of paper in his hand. He confirmed the address underneath the tracking number was the same as the small shop he always passed by but had never given more than a glance. After all, he had no reason to set foot into a flower shop; he was _single without a crush_.

Taking a breath and squaring his shoulders, he finally opened the door to step inside.

However, once the door closed behind him, his nerves fluttered up to a ridiculous amount.

 _Seriously_ , he tried to reason with himself, _it’s just flowers in here, and you’re only here to get your parcel. This is an easy mission._ Yet here he was, his heart pounding like he was running up for the decisive penalty to win the world cup finale.

Soon enough, he identified the source of his sudden nervousness: the florist behind the counter, currently with his back turned to Keith. But even without seeing more than a glimpse of brown skin, brunet curls, and a slender frame, Keith had this inexplicable _feeling_ in his gut.

He walked up to the counter. When it didn’t seem the florist had noticed his arrival, he cleared his throat. “Uh, hello?”

The florist turned at the sound of his voice, his lips parting in surprise, and Keith’s heart skipped a beat. He was _gorgeous_. His upturned nose was adorable, his eyes were a deep blue Keith wanted to see up close. He guessed they were around the same age.

The florist was holding a bouquet in soft pinks and reds in his arms. Keith had to shoo away the thought _what if he asked the boy out with flowers like that_.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and held out the note. “Uh, I’m here to pick up a parcel.”

That seemed to shake the florist from his stupor. “Oh! Of course! I’ll be right back.”

He took the note from Keith. Carefully, he put the bouquet down on the table behind the counter before stepping into the backroom.

During the wait time, Keith let his eyes scan the room. Flowers and plants of all kinds and different colors surrounded him on shelves and displays. It was… calming. He had always loved spending time in nature but was surprised indoor greens could have the same effect. Maybe he should consider a potted plant or two for his apartment.

There was also a range of cute home decor accessories and flower pots, most of them animal-themed. Cats seemed to be the vast majority. Keith found it oddly endearing and filed the fact in some corner of his brain.

The sound of a box hitting the counter brought Keith’s attention back to why he was here.

He sighed in relief when he recognized the familiar brand logo; it really was the parcel he’d been anticipating. “Oh, neat. I needed my fresh protein supply.” He chuckled, gathering his thoughts back on track after saying that out loud. “Do I, uh, have to sign something?”

“Oh! Uh, yes, just give me a minute!” The florist laughed sheepishly, then pulled out a scanner to start tapping into. “I mix up the process sometimes.”

“Hey, that’s understandable. It’s really different from handling flowers I’d imagine.” Keith hoped his attempts at small talk were not completely ridiculous, but at least _somewhat_ smooth. He wanted to leave a good impression on this cutie. “It’s funny; I missed this delivery because I was at the gym.”

“You’re an athlete?” The florist looked up at Keith as he held out the printed receipt for him to sign. There was a glint in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

“Yup,” Keith replied while scribbling his signature. He tried for a good balance of making it sound like not a big deal but impressive at the same time, just in case the florist was into athletes. “My main thing is soccer plus strength training, but I also do casual sword fighting, I guess.”

“That’s so cool! Now it all makes sense.” A soft laugh. “Well, you’re more than welcome to come back whenever you need to pick up your next batch of proteins... or anything else.” His smile widened as he pushed the parcel closer towards Keith, and was that a playful wink?!

When Keith took the parcel from him, their fingers touched. A warm shiver ran down his spine at the contact, and he wondered what it would feel like to hold the cutie’s hands without fingerless gloves on.

He smiled back, just one corner of his lips pulling up. “I just might come back. Have a nice day.”

“See you! Have an _awesome_ day!”

When Keith walked back home with his parcel, he already knew he would come back even without an excuse, just to see the cute boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
